


five is a nickelodeon star

by forkflower



Series: the umbrella academy headcanons [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: allison doesn’t talk, au where they helped vanya instead of locking her up, because vanya sliced her, being a functional(ish) family, ben is there, five is done with everyone’s bs, im assuming she has a tv, klaus needs to be protected, luther isn’t being problematic, vanyas house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forkflower/pseuds/forkflower
Summary: She flipped through channels, when Klaus yelled, “Wait Allison, go back!”She was confused, and pressed the channel down button slowly until he said to stop on Teen Nick.or: the one where the kids are shook because five looks like nicky harper from that one nickelodeon show





	five is a nickelodeon star

**Author's Note:**

> my second fanfic:) it’s really short, so read my other one where klaus is being a badass

The six Hargreeve siblings, seven actually, because now that Klaus is completely sober he can conjure Ben for everyone to see, were bored out of their minds since they had already ended the apocalypse. They usually spent their free time hanging out in the house, and you could always find one of them in any room you walked into. But their agreement to be a less dysfunctional family has recently been in action, and they spend time together now.

All of them were laying in Vanya’s house, much to her dismay, and sprawled throughout her connected kitchen and living room. Klaus sat on the floor at the front of the couch, which Allison and Luther were sitting on. Ben was leaning on the armrest, and Five sat in the recliner in the corner, invested in to his new book about modern physics. Diego sat at the kitchen table, sharpening Vanya’s knives for her, while she was at the stove making pancakes for everyone. 

Allison reached for the TV remote, bored of watching “How It’s Made” which they only tolerated because Klaus was super excited that they were explaining the creation of leather jeans.

She flipped through channels, different movies and shows were flashed onto the TV screen. And since the room had been in a comfortable silence, everyone except for Five jumped when Klaus yelled, “Wait Allison, go back!”

She was confused, and pressed the channel down button slowly until he said to stop on Teen Nick.

“Everyone stop what you’re doing and look right now!” Klaus said and pounded on the couch cushion to get everyone’s attention.

“Holy Crap, what the fu-“ Diego said after he turned around to look at the screen, and almost dropped a knife on his foot. Luther glanced up from his phone, and choked on the drink he was sipping on. While he was coughing Allison and Ben leaned forward to squint at the TV. Vanya turned around from what she was doing and stared at the screen.

Five looked up from his book, and said, “Why are you guys being so weird?”

“Five, look at the TV.” Ben said, still squinting at the monitor. Klaus added, “He looks exactly like you,” while pointing at the show. Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, and Dawn was playing. Luther was still coughing, then managed to say, “How is that possible?” through broken up words.

Allison and Diego said at the same time, “That kid looks exactly like Five,” while Vanya remarked, “Oh wow, it does.”

Five looked at the TV, and didn’t react at all. He just said, “That looks nothing like me,” and returned to his book.

Klaus replied and pointed to a character, Nicky Harper, “Are you kidding me dude? If you weren’t here I would’ve thought you auditioned for a Nickelodeon show!” Everyone else looked around at each other to see their dumbfound expressions.

Luther cleared his throat. “Yeah Five, that kid looks identical to you.”

Diego said, raising his hand, “I can confirm that he looks exactly like you.”

Five rolled his eyes, folded over the corner of a page he was on, and closed his book shut. “And you all look like a cliché group of siblings who reunited due to unfortunate circumstances, resulting in chaos because of your conflicting personalities. What’s it to you?”

“Five, don’t even act like you don’t see any resemblance.” Ben said teasingly. 

“Well you know what else is weird, Vanya looks like the girl from the movie ‘Inception’!” Five raised his voice, growing annoyed.

Everyone stopped and stared at each other for a moment. Klaus broke the silence by yelling, “HOLY SHIT,” which set off a trigger. Everyone started yelling and arguing, jumping up from their seats to find the movie on the TV to confirm that it was true. Five space jumped away back to the mansion, saying, “I hate this family.”


End file.
